Not What You Think (Version Française)
by Klaine's Love
Summary: "Dean était rentré plus tôt ce jour-là. Il n'aurait pas dû." Tentative d'écriture Destiel. Vraiment peu fière.


**Je vous salue peuple de la Terre. J'ai décidé de traduire cet OS en français pour qu'une certaine personne puisse le lire, étant donné que cette certaine personne ne comprend pas l'anglais. J'avoue que j'espérais que ça rende mieux en français mais finalement, je trouve ça aussi nul en français qu'en anglais ... M'enfin, je poste quand même, histoire qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas ^^ (Il peut y avoir des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue) Voilà voilà. **

* * *

"Cas ! Bébé, où es-tu ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire !"

Dean était rentré plus tôt ce jour-là. Il n'aurait pas dû. Impatient de voir son petit-ami, il courut presque pour à l'intérieur de la maison et les premiers sons qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles furent des murmures. N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il s'avança davantage dans la pièce et eut presque une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Oui !"

C'était la voix de Castiel. Ou alors Dean avait vraiment très envie de le voir et confondait les voix. Le chasseur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta planté sur place pendant ce qu'il lui semblait des heures mais n'était en réalité que quelques minutes.

"OUI ! T'arrête pas !"

Cette fois, Dean reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sam. Ce qui était plutôt étrange … Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait avec son petit-ami ? Ou lui faisait à lui ? Dean commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

"Oh mon Dieu Sam ! Tu es trop bon à ça ! J'y suis presque ! OUI !"

C'en était trop. Dean courut en direction des cris et vit enfin son frère et son petit-ami. Sur le sol. Enlacés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! Castiel, est-ce que tu es en train de me tromper ? Avec mon propre frère ?! Et toi Sam, tu trompes Gabriel ?! Depuis combien de temps vous faites ça ?"

Sam et Castiel se séparèrent en lançant des regards confus à Dean.

"De quoi parles-tu bébé ?" Demanda Castiel.

"Ne m'appelle pas 'bébé' ! Je viens juste de vous voir enlacés sur le sol tous les deux et je vous ai entendus crier !"

"Ça doit être parce qu'on s'est enlacés et qu'on a crié … Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne … Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça .." Répondit Sam, en levant un sourcil.

"Et tu dis ça comme si c'était normal ! Attends que j'en parle à Gabe. On verra si tu es aussi fier." Dit Dean avec un air dégoûté.

"Mais de quoi tu parles bébé ?" Demanda désespérément Castiel, en s'avançant vers Dean et tenta de le toucher mais Dean recula brusquement.

"Ne me touche pas ! Et ne me parle pas !"

"Wouah les gars ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Ah Gabriel ! Je viens de trouver ton petit-ami et le mien en train de s'enlacer par terre ! Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?"

"J'le crois pas !" S'écria Gabriel.

"Ouais, moi non plus !"

Dean était furieux mais lorsque Gabriel se mit soudain à rire, il avait l'air plus confus que jamais.

"Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est terrible !"

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est magnifique ! Tu crois que nos petits-amis nous trompent, c'est ça ? Et entre eux en plus !"

"QUOI ?!" S'écrièrent Sam et Castiel au même moment, avant d'exploser de rire à leur tour.

Dean avait l'air de plus en plus confus.

"OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous deux étiez en train de faire enlacés sur le sol si vous étiez pas en train de … Vous savez."

"Oh bébé, ça n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois." Répondit Castiel, souriant à son petit-ami et s'avançant pour l'enlacer.

"On jouait simplement ensembles à Mario Kart sur la Wii." Sourit Sam, amusé par le malentendu.

Dean regarda Castiel et le vit sourire aussi. Il était tellement embarrassé. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il aimait tellement son petit-ami qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours imaginer le pire.

"Oh .. Je suis désolé bébé." Dit Dean avant d'embrasser Cas, qui répondit joyeusement au baiser.

"Tu veux jouer avec nous ? On peut faire moi et Gabe contre vous deux ?" Proposa Sam, dans les bras de Gabriel.

"OK, mais ne venez pas pleurer quand on vous aura battus." Répondit Dean, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Ouais, on va voir ça. Mais les perdants devront cuisiner ce soir." Défia son frère.

"Ça marche."

Les garçons s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à jouer. Et à crier. Fort. Vraiment très fort. A la fin de la partie, Castiel et Dean s'embrassèrent passionnément et Sam et Gabriel se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Pas sans s'embrasser d'abord, évidemment. Et Castiel et Dean allèrent dans leur chambre, et crièrent à nouveau. Simplement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

* * *

**Voilà ... Donc, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ **


End file.
